Sentry/Development
The sentry was previously known as the stasis orb. The Force FieldKarune. 2008-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. and Anti-GravityKarune. 2008-03-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 32: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-07. abilities were used by the high templar in earlier builds of StarCraft II. Anti-Gravity was later moved to the Phoenix.GearvOsh. 2008-10-14. Community Q&A [Batch 1]. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-14. In earlier builds, Anti-Gravity could affect destructible doodads,Karune. 2008-03-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 32: ScreenCraft (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-07. but this was a bug.Karune. 2008-05-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 37. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-07. Sentries dealt bonus damage against biological units. In one of our Battle Report considered replays, I have actually seen 2-3 Nullifiers brought straight into the enemy resource line, then all exits force fielded so the enemy drones couldn't get out, and the Nullifiers pretty much killed a large amount of them easily since they get bonus biological damage. Karune. 2009-05-01. Worker harassment with Nullifiers. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-01. Earlier builds featured an ability called Null Void. * Null Void ** Ability Cost: 50 ** Prevents any unit caught in the target area from using abilitiesKarune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. that cost energy.Karune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. It does not affect abilities such as a stalker's Blink, a carrier's Build Interceptor, a Phoenix's Overload or an SCV's Repair.Karune. 2008-02-19. Karune: Abilities from inside Bunker question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-19. Immediately upon exiting a field a unit can use its powers like normal.Karune. 2008-01-25.StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. **Nullify acts as a detector, decloaking units such as ghosts and dark templar and revealing burrowed units.Karune. 2008-02-08. Karune, question about Null Void Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. The ability to detect cloaked and burrowed units was being subjected to balance testing. **The effect lasts 15 seconds.Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. As of February 2009 the nullifier lost the Molecular Disruption ability.Mothership has currently Time Bomb, Vortex and Cloaking Field abilities. Cloaking Field as a passive ability cloaks ground units and structures nearby Mothership. Archon does not have energy and energy-dependent ability. Nullifier currently has Force Field and Hallucination abilities. Cydra. 2009-02-19. Cavez: quick questions. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-19. The sentry was also to have a khaydarin talisman upgrade that increased its initial energy. Nullifier/Disruptor Development Images File:Nullifier SC2 Game4.jpg|The nullifier attacks a Banshee File:Nullifier SC2 Game3.jpg|A nullifier attacking. Also seen are the Force Fields. File:Nullifier_SC2_Game2.jpg|Previous view of nullifiers attacking a terran base File:Nullifier SC2 Game5.jpg|Disruptor's attack File:Nullifier SC2 DevHead1.jpg|Nullifier/disruptor profile Trivia The disruptor bore resemblance to a trilobite. References Category: StarCraft II development